Rainbow Veins
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: Everyone is different, right? Like the colors of a rainbow. If the rainbow was one color, it would be boring. So, why can't everyone just accept a different color? (Yes, the name is from the song "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City but that's pretty much it. The song and the story have nearly nothing similar.)


**Yume: What's up, my little dreamers?**

**Yuki: Little dreamers… You gave your readers a name. **

**Yume: Yeah, is that a problem?**

**Yuki: Well, not that many people read your stuff. **

**Yume: Stop pooping on my hopes! Alright then. So this is a one-shot I wrote in 3 days. If it sucks, I'm sorry but I couldn't get it out of my head. So I typed it up and here it is!**

**Yuki: Alright then. So let's get this story started! **

Nadeshiko Fujisaki was picking flowers when her 6-year old brother, Nagihiko, tumbled into the backyard. He rolled around in grass and dirt for a few minutes before settling down right next to an amused Nadeshiko.

"Nee-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"What is it, Ototo?" Nadeshiko replied, gently pulling on the stem of a daisy. She had to be very careful or else it would break.

"What does it mean to be gay?"

Nadeshiko jumped in surprise of the question, the poor daisy crushed inside her hand. "Why do you ask, Nagi?"

"Well, these boys at school went up to me and Tadase-," Nagihiko started.

"Tadase and I, Nagi," Nadeshiko corrected.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. 'What an attitude for a 6-year old…' Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"Okay, so they went up to Tadase and _I_," Nagihiko made sure to emphasize the "I". "And they started pointing at us and laughing and called us 'gays'."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock. Tadase was Nagihiko's friend. He had shiny blonde hair and light ruby eyes. He was very cute but looked a bit feminine, like Nagihiko with his long, purple hair. He was a nice boy though, a good friend for her little brother. "Who were these boys, Nagi-kun?" she asked, resisting the temptation to snarl.

"Oh, I'm not sure who they were. But they were a few years older than us," he answered. "I think they were 10."

Nadeshiko's eyes nearly bulged out. Ten-year olds?! Ten-year olds were calling six-year olds gay? What is wrong with the world?

"So, Nee-chan, is it bad?" he asked innocently.

Nadeshiko's eyes softened. "No, it's not bad at all."

"What is it then?"

"Well, Nagihiko, you see, there are two types of people, homosexuals and heterosexuals. Heterosexuals, or straight people, like the opposite gender. For example, a boy likes a girl. But homosexuals, or gay people, like the same gender. For example, a boy liking a boy," Nadeshiko finished slowly, waiting for it to sink into his head.

"So if a boy was gay, then he likes another boy? Like a boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, what's the problem with that?" Nagihiko questioned. "Everyone can like whatever they want. I like basketball and dancing. Tadase likes flowers and animals. Is that wrong?"

Nadeshiko smiled. Nagihiko, at age 6, has realized something that a lot of people die not knowing. "No, there's nothing wrong with liking whatever you want. You are entitled to it, as long as it doesn't harm you in anyway."

"Does liking another boy harm me somehow?"

"No, liking the opposite gender wouldn't cause you any harm."

"Then why did they make it sound bad?"

"Well, Nagi, there's something you need to know about people. They hate what is different. They want everything and everyone to be like them so if it's different, it's ostracized."

"Ostracized? What does that mean?"

"It means that they exclude them. They make sure that the person who is different will never be with them."

Nagihiko was shocked. "Why are they so mean, Nee-chan?"

"It's just how people can be, Nagi-kun. All you have to remember is that everyone is a person. They all have feelings and you should always give them a chance. Judge people by how they treat you and how they treat others. Don't judge by appearance or anything else. Can you promise me that you'll always do that?" Nadeshiko extended her pinky out to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko latched his pinky on right away and exclaimed, "Okay, Nee-chan! I promise!"

Xx_Rainbow Veins_xX

Ten years have passed and Nagihiko is now 16. His beloved sister, Nadeshiko, had left for Europe two years ago to study dance in a prestigious school. Nagihiko was lonely and missed Nadeshiko very much but he survived and made many new friends that he spoke to her about every night over the phone.

There was Kukai Souma, an athletic brunette with a knack for soccer. He met Kukai through Kukai's little brother, Daichi, who was in his class. There was Amu Hinamori, Tadase's ex-girlfriend. They went out in middle school but they broke it off because they felt it was easier to be friends. There was Kairi Sanjo. Kairi was part of the Sanjo family and the Sanjo and the Fujisaki were business partners. It only made sense that the heirs to the company would become friends. And there was Yaya Yuiki, Kairi's girlfriend. She was the exact opposite of Kairi. She was immature and loud while Kairi was rational and quiet. No one knew how they ever got together. Then, there was Rima Mashiro.

Rima Mashiro, the beautiful blonde that plagued Nagihiko's thoughts every day. The cold-hearted princess with a soft spot for comedy. The little demon with a mischievous glint always present in her eyes. Yes, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko's first, and hopefully last, girlfriend.

Now, Nagihiko was a top-student in Seiyo High. He had straight A's and was the captain of the basketball team. Everyone loved him. And in return, he loved everyone. Anyone he's never met was already a friend in his mind. So you could imagine his anger when he saw two of his teammates picking on a freshman from school.

"Ha! Little fairy. Can't even fight back to save his skin," one mocked.

"Maybe he's enjoying this! After all, we all know what turns him on. And it's not exactly a girl," the other said.

"N-no, please. Get away. I just want to go home," the freshman muttered. One of the boys pushed him onto the ground.

"Ha! Like we'd let you get away! You'd just spread your disease everywhere!"

Nagihiko moved in a bit closer. They were picking on a diseased student? What was wrong with them?!

"B-but, I already told you! I'm not s-sick!" the boy desperately exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are, stupid! You have to be sick in the head to like a dude," the taller boy said. "We have to beat that out of you."

"Yeah, we don't need scum like you in our school," the other agreed.

Nagihiko had heard enough at this point. "Hey, idiots!"

The two boys turned around and saw Nagihiko with a stern look on his face and his knuckles white from holding on to his bag too tight. They both paled. "F-Fujisaki-sempai! W-what are you doing here?" one of them stammered.

"Well, I was walking home and I couldn't help but overhear you planning on beating up this poor boy," Nagihiko answered viciously.

"You have to understand, sempai! He's s-sick!" one of them tried to explain.

"No, I'm not! Stop saying that!" the freshman cried out in pain as one of the two jocks socked him in the stomach.

"Shut up! People like you deserve to get beaten."

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes before punching the boy who just assaulted the freshman in the face. Then he backhanded the other one **(A/N: Backhanded, eh Nagi? Like a boss. Punching is too mainstream. Oh gosh, please ignore this…) **"Both of you, leave now." They tried to complain but Nagihiko wouldn't hear any of it. He kept his gaze steely and his eyes cold. The two had no other choice but to run away with their tails between their legs*. When they were nothing but two fading shadows, Nagihiko let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned around to see the freshman.

He was short for his age, about 5 feet tall. He reminded Nagihiko of Tadase. He had light brown hair up to his neck in the same style as Tadase but his mannerisms were what reminded Nagihiko of Tadase. The boy stood up carefully before brushing off his shoulders and pants. Then he began to fuss about with his hair like he'd lost something in it. Nagihiko smiles before asking, "So I'm Nagihiko. What's your name?"

The boy jumped and stuttered, "R-Ryo. Why?" He had a fearful look in his eyes like he thought Nagihiko would hurt him.

"Oh, just wondering," Nagihiko replied smoothly. "So why were those guys roughing you up?"

"Oh… Uhm, well, I was walking home and they cornered me. They s-said it was my brooch," Ryo's eyes watered a bit. "They took it and threw it across the street and it fell somewhere in the bushes. They said boys shouldn't wear girly things. Afterwards, they started pushing me around and telling me I was sick. But I'm not! I swear I'm not!"

"I believe you," Nagihiko whispered.

Ryo's eyes widened. No one ever listened to him when he tried to explain himself, let alone actually believe him. "Y-you do?"

"Of course I do. But why'd they think you were sick in the first place?" Nagihiko already had an idea why but he wanted a confirmation.

Ryo turned away from Nagihiko. "Well…" He didn't want Nagihiko to think poorly of him too. He just wanted to have friend. Maybe Nagihiko was different? "T-they found out that I was…" Ryo whispered the rest too low for Nagihiko to hear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Can you repeat what you said?"

"They found out I was gay…" Ryo closed his eyes and prepared himself for the rejection that he was used to from everyone.

"And?"

Ryo's eyes flew open and he spun around and saw Nagihiko's utterly confused face. "W-what?"

"What? That's it?"

"Well, usually it's enough for people to avoid me like the plague."

"…"

Ryo took the silence as a bad thing. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he heard Nagihiko say, "Well, that's stupid. Everyone can like whatever they want."

Ryo's eyes filled with tears again. "Really? Do you mean that?"

Nagihiko grinned. "Of course I do. When I was younger, people used to think I was gay and they made fun of me. But it's stupid. They're making fun of me for nothing. There's nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender. Love is love…" Nagihiko trailed off, thinking about his Rima.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yep. My sister always used to tell me that everyone deserves a chance and I should get to know them before thinking anything. I'm judging your personality, nothing else. And you seem like a decent guy."

There was a comfortable silence as the two began walking down the block until they reached Ryo's house.

"Does this make us friends?" Ryo questioned.

"Yeah, it does," Nagihiko smiled. "Oh! I just remembered I have to get something! See you at school tomorrow, Ryo!" He ran back the path they had just come from.

"See you then, Nagihiko-san," Ryo smiled. He finally had a friend.

xX_Rainbow Veins_Xx

Ryo rushed to his locker, careful not to bump into anyone. He had 5 minutes to get to class before everyone rushed through the halls. While turning the lock on his locker, he heard footsteps running away. He looked to the sides and when he saw no one, he just shrugged and opened his locker. Something fell out and hit him in the forehead. He rubbed the spot he was hit before reaching down and picking up the offending outfit. He stared at it in shock. It was his brooch, the one his grandmother had given him.

"Whoa… where'd this come from?" Ryo looked around again and saw no one. He was sure he was the first one here so when did someone put it in his locker? He looked inside and saw a small folded paper with his name on it. Ryo opened it and read aloud:

_Ryo,_

_Here's your pin back. I tried my best to wash off the dirt but sorry if I couldn't get it all out. It's really cute by the way. Such bright colors. Reminds me of something my sister used to tell me about rainbow veins. She used to say that everyone is a different color, like a rainbow. And it makes us people; it makes us alive. The rainbow is in our veins, like blood, and we can't be ashamed of having blood! So, don't be scared to have a rainbow in your veins, Ryo. It's the best!_

_Your friend,_

_Nagihiko_

Ryo smiled at the colored crystals in his flower brooch. The light was hitting it perfectly and it was forming a small rainbow of color. "Rainbow veins, I like the sound of that," Ryo muttered to himself before pinning the brooch on his shirt and getting ready for the day.

**Yume: And that concludes "Rainbow Veins"! **

**Yuki: That was a good story. So Nagihiko isn't gay right? **

**Yume: Nope. He's with Rima.**

**Yuki: Oh, alright then. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are appreciated, even flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Peace out! ^^**

**Edit: *Thank you SandraStarr66 for pointing out that mistake  
**


End file.
